This Love Will Never End
by mr1987
Summary: Just read it, its a good story.
1. Default Chapter

This Love Will Never End

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

1930 Local

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

"Harm! Come on! I'm inpatient." Mc whined, playfully stamping her feet on the couch.

"Hold your horses, marine, I'm comin!" He teased back.

Mac grunted playfully, "This marine wants her boyfriend over here RIGHT NOW!" She slumped back on the couch, her stomach facing up. She closed her eyes and draped her arm over the arm of the couch. Harm chose that moment to sneak over to the couch and playfully, but gently jumped on the couch, careful not to hurt her, and tickled her ribs and stomach.

Mac shrieked and brought her arms quickly down, giggling. He entwined their fingers and pecked her lips, "Your boyfriend is here." He said playfully.

"Oh geez, Harm, you can do better than that kiss!"

Harm grinned and leaned down to her lips; he kissed her so passionately, she felt her heart flip. They broke apart and both said together, "I love you!" They smiled, gave each other one last kiss and Harm got up to put the movie in the DVD player.

"What movie did you get?" Mac asked as he walked back to her.

"13 Going on 30." He knew Mac wanted to see that movie for the longest time. He went to sit on the couch with her. He sat down and pressed the menu button. He pressed play once it came up. He pushed play and the movie started. He pulled her feet onto his lap and gently caressed her legs. She moved on the couch, "What's wrong Mac?"

"Lay behind, Mac?"

"You got it, baby." He put the remote to the DVD player on the table and moved behind her. He draped his arm over her stomach and held her. She snuggled into him. They tangled their legs together and Mac giggled when Harm accidentally brushed his foot against hers, "What was the giggle?"

"You tickled my foot."

Harm laughed, "Oh sorry, honey."

"It's alright." She snuggled into the big couch and into his arms. He snuck a hand under her shirt and caressed her stomach. He quickly grazed a finger over her side and she tried to hold back a giggle. "Harm…don't you even start to-"

"To what? Tickle you?" He grinned, whispering in her ear.

"Yes!" She laughed.

"Oh you want me to?" He teased, "Okay."

He lightly tickled her side and she giggled a little. She slipped her hand under his and they entwined their fingers and Mac pulled his arm to drape over his waist. His arm went willingly and he pulled her closer. He stuck a finger under her shirt and started drawing patterns on her back.

"Harm, that feels so good. You're putting me to sleep."

"Yeah I know. You love it when I do this."

"Yeah."

"How about this…" He took his hand away from her back and brought it up to her shoulder blade and ran his fingers over it and grinned when she got goose bumps. Mac felt a little bit of space between Harm and her so she scooted back to him and she snuggled into his warmth. He draped his arm back over her and held her tightly. He put her hair behind her ear and leaned down to her neck. He put a small gently kiss to her neck and grinned when she tilted her neck. He placed butterfly kisses on her neck and when he got to her collarbone, she completely melted in his arms. "You always melt in my arms when I kiss you here…"

Mac gasped, "That's…because that's my weak spot." Harm grinned, "Only you can find my weak spots."

"I must be really good."

"Yeah, you're pretty good." She teased and turned her head to face him. "I love you." She kissed his lips and deepened it just a little then pulled away.

"Hmmm…I must be too irresistible, huh?"

"Okay, don't boost up that ego too much." She teased playfully.

"What? My ego isn't _too_ high." He said innocently.

"Oh I think it is." She teased and flirted with her boyfriend then added, "Mr. I'm too irresistible. Come on your charm doesn't get me anymore." Oh yeah right, who was she kidding!

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Nope, I'm immune."

"Oh well, we'll see about that." And with that, he gave her puppy dog eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. How could she refuse that face?

She looked at him and tried her hardest not to cave in, but it wasn't working, "Don't give me that face. It's not going to work this time."

"Why not?" He leaned his face closer to hers, "I'm not irresistible and cute and…?"

"Nope." Mac grinned.

"Not one bit? You don't think so?" He kissed her nose and Mac could feel herself starting to turn.

"Nope, not oooone bit." She teased.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Well, we'll just have to change your mind now, won't we?" before he kissed her ear lightly. To throw her off guard, he poked her side and she giggled softly.

"Harm." Mac giggled again, "Stop, that tickles."

"Well…" Harm started playfully, "Maybe I should tickle you until you admit that I'm irresistible." He played with her.

"Nooo! Don't you dare!"

He grinned and towered over her and held her tight as he tickled her sides. She laughed hysterically and gasped for breath as she wiggled around, trying to break his grasp.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back, baby."

"Okay."

He got up off the couch and went to answer the door, "Who is it?" He asked two feet from the door.

"It's Renee. Harm I need to talk to you about something."

Harm got an annoyed look on his face and turned to look at Mac, "Renee, I'm busy with something. I can't talk."

"Harm, it's really important, flyboy, please?" Renee pleaded.

Harm winced at Renee calling him flyboy. That was Mac's nickname for him and Mac's only!

"Hold on Renee, I'll be right there." He sighed heavily and turned back to Mac, "I'll be right back, my love." He smiled sweetly to her.

"Wait!" Mac jumped off the couch.

"What?"

She ran to him and as if they had the same mind (or the same thing on their mind), they met each other half way in an earth-shattering kiss.

They pulled away. He flashed her his flyboy smile and she melted, "Don't do anything stupid, flyboy."

"I am so in love with you, sweetheart, I will never do anything stupid."

"Yeah, well you can win any girls heart with that flyboy smile of yours."

"Yeah, that's true, but…you're the only girls heart I want to win."

Mac smiled, "That mission-"

"Harm! I really need to talk to you!" They heard Renee's annoying voice cut of Mac's voice from behind the door.

"-accomplished." Mac finished.

He kissed her one last time, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

He winked and turned the knob, I'll be right back sweetie."

"Okay honey."

He opened the door and Mac stuck her ear to the door to listen. He went out to Renee to find her wearing the sexiest outfit eyeing him up seductively.

AN: There are a few chapters to this story. I'll have the 2nd one up as soon as possible. The more reviews I get, the faster the 2nd chapter will go up;)!


	2. Renee Looses It

Recap from Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

"I love you too."

He winked and turned the knob, "I'll be right back, sweetie."

"Okay, honey."

He opened the door and Mac stuck her hear to the door to listen. He went out to Renee to find her wearing the sexiest outfit and eyeing him up seductively.

Chapter 2: Renee Looses It

He closed the door and turned to Renee.

"Alright, Renee, make this quick, my girlfriend…"

"Do you really want her to be your girlfriend? I mean after all she's done in her life? She had to grow up with a drunk father and that same father and that same father abused her mother!"

"And where the hell did you get that information?"

"Uh…yo-you told me."

"I most certainly did not!"

"And then she led Mic to believe that he loved him and wanted to marry him!" Harm was starting to get pissed and was ready to walk inside and slam the door on her face. "Face it, Harm, she is a worthless piece of crap!" Renee fumed.

Mac started crying, tears streaming down her face. He stepped up really close to her and she could see there was fire in his eyes...not the good kind.

"Don't...you ever...talk like that...about Sarah! First off, she's not a worthless piece of crap. She's a human and she's worth more than anything in this world. Second, she is more and means more than ANYTHING you were ever or will ever mean to me. I love her more than anything, more than this world and my life and everything in it!"

"Wow, she must be pretty-"

"No, she's not, she's more than pretty. She's gorgeous, beautiful. There is absolutely no word that can describe how beautiful I think she is!" Harm cut her off.

"Well at least-"

"Renee, I think it's time for you to go." He opened the door and found Mac standing there, her face stained with tears. Harm immediately took her in his arms and she clung to him as she cried into his chest.

Renee walked over to Mac and put her hand on Mac's shoulder, "Mac, I'm-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!" Mac yelled at Renee.

Harm turned to Renee, "Renee, didn't I tell you to go? I think you've done enough damage, damage that won't be easy to heal." He turned from Renee, scooped Mac up into his arms, feeling her burry her head into his chest, walked inside, and closed the door behind him.


	3. Inseparable, Unbreakable

Recap from Chapter 2: Renee Looses It

"Renee, I think it's time for you to go." He opened the door and found Mac standing there, her face stained with tears. Harm immediately took her in his arms and she clung to him as she cried into his chest.

Renee walked over to Mac and put her hand on Mac's shoulder, "Mac, I'm-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!" Mac yelled at Renee.

Harm turned to Renee, "Renee, didn't I tell you to go? I think you've done enough damage, damage that won't be easy to heal." He turned from Renee, scooped Mac up into his arms, feeling her burry her head into his chest, walked inside, and closed the door behind him.

Chapter 3: Inseparable, Unbreakable.

He put her on the couch and walked to the kitchen. He got a paper towel and wet it with cold water. He walked back to her and sat on the couch. He wiped her tears with the paper towel.

"I'd rather you wipe the tears with your thumb. Your thumb is a lot softer and gentler." Mac tried to smile.

He went to wipe the tears with his thumb and thought of something, "How about I kiss them away?"

"I'd like that better." He kissed the tears away, but more began to develop as she thought of what Renee said 'Worthless piece of crap'. "Maybe she's right."

"About what, sweetheart?" He looked at her.

"When she called me a worthless piece of crap."

"Hey! You are certainly not a worthless piece of crap! You are worth so much more than you will ever know! Mac, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything, Harm."

"Don't ever…EVER listen to Renee. If she ever tells you something like what she just said to me and you hear it or she says something about me not loving you, don't believe her."

"Where did she get that information? Did you give it to her?"

"Of course I didn't Sarah. I would never do that."

"Then I wonder how she found out."

"I don't know."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. All that matters is you didn't tell her."

"No I didn't tell her anything." Mac leaned back against Harm as he put his arms around her middle and she sighed. "Mac, I'm sorry that she said all those things. I really am. I wish I could take that one moment back."

"I know, and thank you Harm. Thanks for what you did and said. I'm telling you when I was watching you two through the little peep hole, I really thought you were going to like punch her. The fire in your eyes, I've never seen you so angry."

"There was no way I was going to let her say that stuff about you. She has no right to talk about you like that. I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let a blonde video princess talk about my girlfriend like that. You deserve to be treated like a princess, and that behavior Renee just performed was not the way a princess should be treated. I mean even if you weren't my girlfriend, I still would have done that because you're my best friend and I care about you."

Mac looked up at him and saw his eyes. They were filled with love, which reflected in her eyes, "I love you. I love you so much."

"Diddo, Sarah. I love you so much it hurts. No one and I mean no one will ever come between us."


End file.
